Spin The Bottle
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: But it's better if you do, Albus learns. Oneshot. Complete. R&R


**Spin The Bottle**

"But it's better if you do."

"What the hell could possibly be better if I do - do what exactly?"

Albus stared hard at his boyfriend - which was a funny word, he figured, though it was probably the alcohol talking. He was certainly _warm_, wasn't he? And if wasn't as though they were talking about anything of great importance, were they? He had that they were talking about their potions homework but somehow, and he wasn't sure _when_ but the conversion and taken an entirely different turn and he wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore at this point.

Everything was just bit fuzzy, he noticed, as he lolled his head from one side to the other. There was an eruption of laughter by the small fireplace as the Scamander twins had found something interesting. Lorcan was practically hanging off of his brother, laughing with obvious _glee_.

Al wasn't sure who's idea it had been to bring bloody fire whisky _and_ rum into the common room. He wasn't even sure who had bought it. Or why he was taking part in it for that matter. But bloody hell, if Scorpius was going to sit there, smirking like a bloody idiot (which was no something the blonde made a habit of) he wasn't going to complain.

"Kissing me of course," the blonde stated simply, leaning back against the couch. "It make's everything better."

Albus snorted. "You," he said, hardly managing to keep his words from slurring. Damnit. "Are completely full of it.

"You haven't tried."

"I haven't taken you for dinner, either."

"What would your parents say?"

"You could do better?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes before taking a swig from the fire whisky bottle, clearly trying to ignore Al. It was funny, he thought, the way that the other boy was clearly trying not to pout. It was so painstakingly obvious, even in the dim, green glow of the common room that Scorpius was pouting. Al could have laughed, but he Scamander bothers had done that for him again. He figured that they were playing cards - and they were slowly getting a crowd around them.

So, getting to his feet (rather shakily, he might add) he pulled his boyfriend to his feet and dragged him the short distance to the fireplace and promptly sat down, opposite the twins. "What are we doing, then?" He asked the older boys, flushed. He hadn't even noticed the bottle on the ground between them, nor exactly how many people he was sitting next to.

"Spin the bottle," Lysander said with a grin. "Lorcan's idea completely, but completely entertaining all the same."

"Oi!" His twin cried, swatting his brother on the head. "It's a _brilliant_ idea, I'll have you know. My best one yet!"

Lysander snorted. "Your best idea _drunk_, you mean." And he turned to Al and Scorpius again. "Care to join? We could always use more willing lips."

Albus eyed the two. "I wouldn't call it will-"

"Of course we will," Scorpius said, cutting Al off. "We're sitting here already."

"Brilliant!" The twins cried, indicating that he spin the bottle.

Albus watch warily was Scorpius spun the bottle. He held his breath as he watched the ruddy thing spin around and around and around some more. Damnit! He just wanted it to land on someone, or at least stop spinning. And when it did stop, he balked at once, not bothering to cover it up. It had landed on a fifth year girl who was probably too drunk for her own good. He couldn't watch it. He got up, snatching a cup of rum, which had been Lorcan's - or Lysander's, and sulked all the way back to the couch, all but throwing himself upon it.

He wouldn't watch that game. He wouldn! Damn, he was. His bloody boyfriend was kissing some girl that neither of them has really spoken to. The common room erupted in a gale of laughter and cheer and Albus fumed. This was not right. Not right at all. Where was the shame in all of this - was there even shame? Hell if he knew. He took a gulp of the rum, cringing as it made it made it's ways down. The stuff was _horrible_, why did anyone drink it so willing.

And why was most of the rum gone? It baffled him.

He closed his eyes, listening to the cheers that would erupt from them small group by the fireplace. He tried to ignore them. He had even though to go to the dormitory to escape it but then he would probably worry too much about _who_ Scorpius was kissing and that bothered him. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if he had to kiss one of the twins.

Oh, God, he was getting jealous.

The group had exploded into laughter again and Albus had finally had enough of it. He opened his eyes and glanced over. Scorpius had spun the bottle and it had landed on Lysander. He sputtered before jumping to his feet (a bad move on his part; his vision blurred and everything seem to spin) and stalked over to his boyfriend. He had meant to pull the other boy up.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor and Albus was pinned under the blonde and he as suddenly very aware that everyone was looking at them, and damnit, he didn't care. He didn't want his boyfriend kissing anyone else, thank you very much. So wrapping one hand around the back of the blonde's head, and his other coming to rest at the side of his face Albus pulled himself up to his boyfriend, crushing their lips together in a bit of a smothering kiss.

There were whistles and cheer around them, but that hardly mattered. He pulled away, flushed from more than just the alcohol, and stared up at his boyfriend.

"See," Scorpius drawled (slurred more like it). "I told you it's better if you do. Now about that dinner…"

**A/N: **

Okay, so fun fact: I was drunk when I wrote this a few weeks ago (a week ago?) So never mind any typos and the like, I write without a beta. And yes, in all of my fics Luna's boys are in Slytherin, Albus too. Because I say so.


End file.
